horizoneventfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Dinosaur
Doctor Dinosaur - PL 10 APPEARANCE & BACKGROUND 5'10", 165#, black hair and blue eyes. Neil O'Neill was a student at RIT. He was stricken by the Horizon Event only to emerge with the ability to transform into dinosaurs - and he wasn't even studying paleontology. He doesn't wear a costume, his powers tear up clothing. He wears a Hawaiian-style shirt (usually with a dinosaur motif), sweatpants, and either flip flops or warm slippers depending on the season. GAME STATS Strength 0, Stamina 0, Agility 0, Dexterity 0, Fighting 0, Intellect 6, Awareness 0, Presence 0 Advantages Benefit, Wealth 5 (billionaire), Eidetic Memory, Inventor, Jack-of-all-trades, Luck (Improve Roll) 5, Ultimate Effort: Will Saves Skills Persuasion 4 (+4), Technology 6 (+12) Powers DinoForm: Variable 14 (Limited: Dinosaurs Only!) Inventions!: Variable 12 (Easily Removable; Slow, Unreliable (5 uses)) Power Settings DINO-FORMS Allosaurus (Powers: Bite: Strength-based Damage 1, Growth: Growth 8, Protection: Protection 2, Senses: Senses 4, Strength +3 (+3), Stamina +2 (+2), Dexterity -1 ('-1'), Fighting +8 (+8), Perception +8 (+8), Dodge +4 (+4), Parry +4 (+4), Fortitude +5 (+5), Advantages: Improved Grab, Improved Initiative) Brachiosaurus (Powers: Growth: Growth 14, Protection: Protection 3, Senses: Senses 3, Tail Smash alternate of STR: Line Area Damage 8, Strength +3 (+3), Stamina +1 (+1), Agility -2 ('-2'), Dexterity -4 ('-4'), Perception +4 (+4), Dodge +4 (+4), Parry +2 (+2)) Deinonychus (Powers: Bite: Strength-based Damage 1, Leaping: Leaping 1, Protection: Protection 1, Senses: Senses 4, Speed: Speed 2, Perception +6 (+6), Stealth +4 (+4), Strength +3 (+3), Stamina +3 (+3), Agility +4 (+4), Fighting +8 (+8), Dodge +4 (+4), Fortitude +4 (+4), Will +2 (+4), Advantages: Improved Grab, Improved Initiative) Pteranodon (Powers: Beak: Strength-based Damage 1, Senses: Senses 3, Wings: Flight 3, Strength +2 (+2), Stamina +2 (+2), Agility +4 (+4), Fighting +6 (+6), Perception +6 (+6), Fortitude +3 (+3), Dodge +4 (+4), Will +2 (+4)) Stegosaurus (Powers: Growth: Growth 8, Protection: Protection 6, Senses: Senses 3, Tail: Strength-based Damage 1, Perception +8 (+8), Strength +3 (+3), Dexterity -2 ('-2'), Fighting +6 (+6), Dodge +8 (+8), Parry +4 (+4), Fortitude +4 (+4), Will +3 (+5)) INVENTIONS Resurrection Device (Powers: Healing: Healing 20) Offense Initiative +0 Beak: Strength-based Damage 1, +0 (DC 16) Bite: Strength-based Damage 1, +0 (DC 16) Bite: Strength-based Damage 1, +0 (DC 16) Grab, +0 (DC Spec 10) Tail Smash alternate of STR: Line Area Damage 8 (DC 23) Tail: Strength-based Damage 1, +0 (DC 16) Throw, +0 (DC 15) Unarmed, +0 (DC 15) Complications Motivation: Thrills Quirk: Shapeshifting causes his clothing to tear off. He returns to human form nude. Languages Native Language Defense Dodge 0, Parry 0, Fortitude 0, Toughness 0, Will 2 Power Points Abilities 12 + Powers 120 + Advantages 14 + Skills 5 (10 ranks) + Defenses 2 = 153 CORPORATE AND OTHER HOLDINGS Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Mutants & Masterminds, Third Edition is Â©2010-2014 Green Ronin Publishing, LLC. All rights reserved. Category:Characters